Customer demand for smaller and more fuel efficient motor vehicles has led designers to consider smaller powertrains that utilize energy efficient devices. Examples include turbochargers that have not traditionally been considered as “common” in many vehicle applications. In addition, smaller vehicles present packaging challenges for all types of powertrains that may require unique solutions to issues such as cooling; especially when hot components must be placed in close proximity to those that may not be well suited to elevated temperatures.
Heat shields are typically utilized between hot and cooler operating components to protect the cooler running components from heat damage. However, heat shields are a space consuming “extra component” for which there may not be installation space, and which may add cost and complexity to the overall system.